Zane Narcisse and the Coded Wristwatch
by The Potal
Summary: It had been a month since the battle with Chen. But now rises a bigger threat, one which only Zane can stop. Well, him and a couple of new friends. But can they stop evil that has waited for over 300 hundred years when not even all of them can use their extraterrestrial magic? Can they even survive Miss Ling, the old Science teacher? Has lots of crossovers.
1. Puffy Potstickers

Butterflies. _"And the flowers and the trees," _someone sang_. _I groaned and rolled over onto my side. An evil laugh out of nowhere, blood, confusion, cries, and curious large yet kind looking eyes appeared in the darkness only to fade away. I crunched into a fetal position as my stomach started to burn as if acid from the inside was burning it's way out. Beads of sweat beaded down my face in streams.

_"And the moon up above..."_I suddenly heard a groan and a voice whinnying, "Cole, shut up!" I pulled my pillow over my head.

"No! _And a thing calle-_ahhh!"

There was a swoosh and a sudden thud, as something hit the ground.

"Kai, avenge me!"

There was another swoosh.

Giving up on my hopes of sleep, I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. Laying in the center of the room we all shared, was Cole, with a pillow halfway across his face. Looking over at the others, I noticed Kai had gone back to sleep without a pillow. Kai must've thrown it. Looking around, I also noticed Jay was missing.

Cole raised his right arm and shook it. "Zane, avenge me!"

After smiling and rolling my eyes playfully, I decided to help Cole up.

"What's got you in such a good mode?" I asked as Cole started to dust himself off. He looked at me shocked.

"It's the Ninja festival, remember?"

Oh, right. The Ninja festival. The festival that was supposed to celebrate Chen's and the Anochond's defeat. It had been a whole month now since the battle. It had been a hard battle, and a hard month had followed. A lot had been destroyed in the battle. But a lot had been repaired. Sklyer, who had been caught as the spy and Chen's daughter, had came to her senses and joined us. She was also now Kai's girlfriend. Cole and Jay had forgiven each other for their past fights and now Nya was Jay's girlfriend. Meanwhile, though, mine had been killed. P.I.X.E.L had been destroyed and killed in battle. It had been extremely hard, but I dare not let it show. Now was a time for repairing now reflecting on the past. Still, it felt like she was the only person to have ever truly understand me. True, I had a whole group of friends, but I just never felt understood around them. Or that I was around anyone like me.

"Oh, right," I said, smiling back. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and in walked Jay humming. He wore no more than a towel. By now Kai and Lloyd were up as well. We all stared at him. He stopped in mid hum.

"What?"

It had turned out a beautiful and wonderful day for the Ninja festival. The sun was out, and the wind was blowing, making it neither too hot nor too cold. Right now, all of us, Dareth, Kai, Lloyd, Wu, Misako, Cole, Nya, Jay, Skylor, Garmadon, and I were all eating breakfast in the main dining room in the new Destiny Bounty.

"And then he said,' Pass me the noddles!" Jay said, finishing up his joke, barely able to stop his own self from laughing. Dareth, Kai, Lloyd, Misako, Cole, Nya, and I all laughed as Garmadon and Wu just groaned. Skylor smiled.

"Is it always like this?" Skylor asked.

Kai nodded, smiling. "Pretty much."

Garmadon got up to start pouring out more tea. He was smiling. "And I'm pretty glad they are. More tea Misako?"

Misako beamed up at her husband as he poured her more tea. Though Garmadon had revealed that Wu had sent that love letter, Misako wasn't that angry to find out, for that love letter wasn't what made her choose Garmadon. (Much to Garmadon's and Wu's surprise.)

As another joke unfolded it's way around the table, Skylor turned to Kai and whispered so quietly that if I hadn't been sitting right next to her, I'd wouldn't have had heard her.

"Kai?"

"Yeah Skylor?"

"Can we speak together, alone, in private for a minute?"

Kai nodded and as everyone else was caught unknowingly laughing, they sneaked off. I watched them off. I was curious. _What was Skylor so interested in saying that she could only tell Kai? _Knowing, I wasn't probably supposed to know, I shrugged it off and started my way to the kitchen, to make myself another batch of Hangzhou breakfast noodles.

As I got the noddles out of the refrigerator and into the microwave, I started to hum.

_"Dem bones, dem bones, dem dancing bones;_

_Dem bones, dem bones, dem dancing bones;_

_The right arm bone is connected to the spine bone;_

_The spine bone is connected to the foot bone."_

"Kai?" a voice said suddenly, making me jump. It was coming from the pantry.

"Yeah Skylor?"

Skylor sighed.

"I just really wanted to apologize for what happened earlier, on the island. I feel so bad for it. I can't believe you'll forgive me that easily. "

"It's alright, really."

"No, it's not."

I thought back to what Kai had told me what had happened on the island. Chen, still having the Master of Elements thinking that what he was doing was a tournament, had placed all the left over masters on the island in hopes of catching Nya. But what Chen really wanted was to take all of the remaining master's powers, one by one. And Skylor had helped.

"Skylor, really it's okay. You later on helped us defeat him."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

There was a moment of silence. In which I was so distracted in wondering what was happening, that I'd failed to noticed that Dareth had manged to sneak his way up to the pantry. After a moment of quick silence, he tore open the door to find Skylor and Kai about to kiss, their lips almost touching. Their eyes widened in surprise. Skylor looked away. "Ahhhhhhhh...," Kai started, his eyes looking everywhere but at Skylor. "It's not what it seems."

I jumped. Dareth, though, didn't seem to noticed. He hopped up and down lightly like a begging child. "Please, oh please Skylor you can't stop makeing the Puffy Potstickers!" Kai and Skylor sighed in annoyance. I pointed to Dareth, to make notice that it was all his fault. The microwave beeped.


	2. Josh Norville

There was another moment of silence as we all stared at each other. Finally Nya decided to break our silence by walking in. "Guys, Garmadon wants to know if you guys are ready," she said as she walked through the swinging door. The door continued to swing loudly back and forth as there was another minute of silence as Nya took in the scene. She first looked at me, then Dareth, then Skylor and Kai, and then finally at me again.

"What's going on in here?"

* * *

The wind continued on blowing hard, whipping hard on our faces, as we continued on walking up the grass covered hill to the Ninja festival. As I thought back to the earlier Nya accident, I couldn't help but to smile and chuckle. Not one of us, even Dareth, dared to bring up what had happened. It was like it never happened. But, boy, did it.

Lloyd turned to face me as we made it to the top of the hill. On top of the hill, we could see all the banners and flags below in the small valley in which the festival was being held. Loud live music could be heard faintly. On the other side of me, Cole and Jay, who so happened to be talking excitedly, bursted out laughing.

Lloyd smiled. "Man, I sure am glad everything is back to normal. Aren't you Zane?" I nodded. Garmadon, who had just reached the top of the hill, he had been talking with Nya, smiled and put his arm around Lloyd. "So am I son. So am I."

::

"Yeah! That's what I call a winning point!" Jay yelled as the pins came falling down. He cheered and threw his arms in the air. Nya smiled. We, Lloyd, Garmadon, Nya, Skylor, Kai, Cole, Jay, Dareth, and I were in the middle of the festival, at the Three Pin Throwing game. (Misako and Wu had decided to stay at home.)

The man in charge of the game, a beefy old man with a puffy short greyish white beard, nodded uncaringly. "Alright, " he said, his voice sounding a lot like Karlof. "We have a winner." He bent down for a second to come back up another second later, with a strange stuffed half duck-half beaver prize. It was rather cute, with it's yellow bill, green body, and brown beaver tail like arms. Jay beamed as the man gave it to him.

"Well, come on! Let's go over to the food court! I'll bet they'll have cake!" Cole said, excitedly. We all laughed. For, earlier that morning, before the Nya accident, Cole had ranted how he was excited for the festival's cake. Cole looked confused.

"What?"

"Alright, just wait a minute. I want to play the game," I said. I turned to face the owner of the game. The man nodded. "Alright."

"All you need to do is to knock down those three pins with one shot. You have three shots." He handed me three baseballs. I nodded.

Aiming as hard as I could, I leaned back, and threw. With a loud whack, all three pins fell over in one shot. Nya smiled. "Great job Zane. Hurry up and get your prize okay? We'll met you at the food court." I nodded.

I watched them off before turning back towards the game. Garmadon stayed along with me.

The man came back up. This time he held a big plastic box filled with little trinkets. "We're all out of the Furballs, sorry. Please pick out a prize." He dropped the box onto the table. I looked down into it.

Inside was all kind of little trinkets. I dug through it. Suddenly I noticed something. "Huh, look at this," I said, as I pulled out an old leathery book.

"Ah, yes the classic _To kill a Mocking Bird. _It's really quite good,"Garmadon said quietly.

That's when I noticed it. Garmadon was staring at me, his eyes filled with pain, yet proudness. Filled with hurt, yet comfort. With saddness, yet happiness. The way he only used to look at his son. I was at a total lost. _"Why is he looking at me like that?" _I thought. _"He's looking at me like-but no that's not possible."_

Suddenly, though, something deep within me struck home base.

He was looking at me with _curious, large, but yet kind looking eyes._

The exact same ones from my dream.

But, they also seemed similar to something in my subconscious, but_ what_?

I stared at them as they poured into my soul.

I had seen those eyes before. But where? Those eyes, gray and curious, in grayish rain...

I blinked. Garmadon, seeming to be shaking out of whatever just happened as well, smiled. "Well, we better not be the things that hold down Cole's plan in eating cake."

I smiled. Grabbing and holding a good grip on my new book, we went over to the food court, where we found Cole eating cake and the rest of the gang. Cole turned and noticed me. "Hey, Zane where have you been? You're missing out on all the good cake!"

We all laughed.

The rest of the day at the festival remained like this. Cheerful, full of laughs, loud, and not one more notice of the strangeness earlier.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad we're back, " Nya said, sighing tiredly as she opened the door to the main room of the Destiny's Bounty. We had just arrived home, five hours later, at 5:00 pm. We walked in. Inside was Misako. She smiled at me. "Zane, Wu wants to meet you in his room. There's someone here to see you."

I turned to face the others, a confused look on my face. They also looked confused. Jay shrugged.

"And that is why, you see, I'm here."

"Yes, I see."

"And it's because of his father."

I paused. I so happened to be walking down the hall that led right to Sensi Wu's room, and I could hear voices. One was Sensi Wu's wise and knowing voice, while the other was a young , soft, and kind sounding voice. I had just reached for the doorknob when the man had said it. My father. This man knew my father.

"I understand, and see why, Josh Norville."

I gulped, sweat now beading down my face and neck in streams of beads. I turned the doorknob.

Sensi Wu and Josh Norville both looked up to see me. "Hello Zane," Wu said as Josh Norville got up, stunned. He quickly made his way around the table to get a better look at me.

"Good Lord," he whispered, as he long, brow shaggy hair moved to cover up some of his kind and soft looking brown eyes, "is this-can this be-?"

There was a moment of soft silence as Josh Norville looked me up and down. "After all these years," he whispered," it's really you Zane."

The whole room fell silent, yet again.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Seemingly waking out of his trance like state, Josh Norville said, " Zane, I'm Josh Norville. Your godfather."

My eyes widened. _Godfather? _But, but, my father, he didn't make anyone into my godfather! Then, but then, who was this man?

"You're my _what?!"_

"I'm your godfather. I used to know your dad. He was a great man."

"My father, Dr. Julien, never told me about a godfather. I'm sorry, but I think there's been a mistake."

Josh Norville looked confused. "Dr. Julien?"

Suddenly, Sensi Wu sighed, making us both jump. He had been so silent, that we had almost forgotten he was even there. "Zane, I think it's time you knew the truth."

"The truth?!"

Sensi Wu nodded. "Yes. It is about time you knew the truth." He stood up and looked over at Josh Norville. "But wait till I go get my brother, Sensi Garmadon. He will need to tell his part as well." Josh Norville nodded.

My head was spinning. The truth? My father? _Garmadon_ will need to tell his part as well? What was going on? My father was Dr. Julien..., Right?


	3. Curious Large,but yet, Kind looking eyes

A moment later, Wu was back with Garmadon. Wu sat down as Garmadon leaned on the door. There was a moment of silence as the late afternoon's sun continued on it's way, finding it's self inside of Wu's room. "Zane," Josh Norville started," I have no idea who this Dr. Julien is, but he's not your father. You're the pureblood son of Reid and Norma Narcisse."

"A what?!"

"A pureblood. It means you have a purely pure magical heritage, all the way back to the ancient times, when power and magic was it's greatest. Though extremely rare nowadays, a pureblood means you have inherited the power to use the core of magic, or the most pure and powerful of it. I'm a pureblood myself as well."

There was a moment of silence as they let me sink this in. Josh Norville looked at me with pride and warmth, but instead of feeling proud, I felt like there had to be a mistake. Pureblood? How can I be a pureblood when I don't even have blood? I was a robot, one made by Dr. Julien.

"I think there's been a mistake. I'm not a pureblood, I'm a robot. One made by Dr. Julien." Josh Norville coked an eyebrow at Wu.

"Tell him your part of the story. Then we'll tell ours." Josh Norville nodded.

"It all started back in The Great Gatsby, the dimension in which you were born-"

"Wait, The Great Gatsby dimension?"

Josh Norville nodded. "Yes. You see, the universe is made up of thousands of different lands, or better known as dimensions, that circle around one particular dimension, called the Main Dimension. In a way, it can be described as an outer space universal atom. And all the dimensions have names, such as The Great Gatsby one for example."

"But how did I-"

"Here, let me explain. It all started back in The Great Gatsby, the dimension in which you were born. Now, The Great Gatsby is known for it's dark magic and evilly powerful ways, but no darkness could separate the seemingly good inseparable twin Narcisse brothers. Or so it seemed. Your father and his brother were almost like inseparable. But the older of the two, Conner Cooper, was a bokor. And as he got darker and darker, the farther they got apart.

"Then one day, the darkness finally consumed him, and the bond between them snapped. That night, he brutally killed your mother, father, and brother-"

"I had a brother?"

"Yes. Young Reid William Jr. He was only eight at the time."

"But how did I escape?"

"Your father opened one of these." Josh Norville reached into his pant's pocket, and pulled out a hand sized pink pearl shelled mollusk. "It's a dimension traveler," he said, opening it. A little ray of a weird looking rainbow appeared. " Your father meant to send everyone to a safe dimension, but everyone else didn't make it. You were hardly a year old at the time."

"But how did you know? How come you didn't come get me after all these years?"

"Your father called me earlier that night. He knew the chance of him not surviving and wanted someone there to take care of his family. And I wanted to come get you many times, but I couldn't. Your father had asked to keep you safe. But his brother was still at large. But one month ago, he was finally killed."

I don't know why, but I thought back to my dream earlier that day. Those screams, those pains, that laugh, they all now seemed familiar. I gave a shudder, as that evil, pleased laugh seemed more familiar as it reentered my mind . But there was still one thing bothering me. How did I turn into a robot?

Josh Norville had seemed to noticed my shudder. He smiled sadly.

"But-but, if I was a pureblood, how-how was I turned into a robot?"

"I-I don't know."

Garmadon stopped leaning on the door. "That's when we come in."

He walked over towards me. "It all started ten years ago.."

Flashback

* * *

_I was at the line of my sanity. Though I had been bitten when I was a young boy by the Great Devour, it took years for the evil in my veins to consume me. But it was on the brick of it. All my life I had struggled with the pain and voices, but I was losing it. And I knew it. I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer._

_I so happened to be on a small bridge in a small village away from Ninjago City. It was a grey, dull, and rainy day, with pinkish purple flowers falling off the trees and landing on the bridge or the river, which carried the swiftly away. I was shuffling my way across the bridge, during one of my frequent and painful attacks. The evil had long since started in my mind, and was now using voices to persuade me._

_I gasped, leaning over the bridge's side. Panting, I felt sweat and rain water rush down my face. "Let it go. Become evil. Come on, Wu-he was always his favorite..."_

_"He was always his favorite," I whispered before groaning in pain, fighting it back. I quickly backed up, shaking my head, almost falling off the other edge of the bridge._

_"Then commmme onnnnn, make Ninjago in yoooouuuurrr image. Shooowwww them. Shoowwww himmmmmmm."_

_I shook my head._

_"No."_

_Suddenly out of the middle of nowhere, a loud swishing noise was heard. I looked up to find an opening vortex, up in the sky. Air and lightning flushed it's way around it, making it bigger and bigger. I gasped. "What the?"_

_As the vortex got louder and more violent, something little flew it's way out. It looked like a small white strangely folded blanket. Cared by the wind for a few seconds, it soon found it's way down, sliding down the tall trees' huge and long leaves. It reached the ground, not to far away from the river, where it gave a short little cry. My attack all forgotten, I rushed off the bridge and over towards the blanket. Getting closer, I realized there was something inside. When I was standing right above it, it gave a cute little cry. It was a baby boy._

_I bent down, and picked it up amazed. The baby boy, who was so cute with his little blue eyes and the little bit of crispy snow white hair on his head, looked at me with it's young and curious eyes before smiling and gurgling. A little spit bubble even came out of his mouth. I laughed. Suddenly, I couldn't hear the vortex anymore. Looking up, I found out that it had closed. I looked back down at the baby. He was now making cute little baby noises contentedly. Deciding that I should keep him, I smiled and said," Zane. I'll call you Zane."_

_The next few years went by well. As you grew older, I taught you things, as well as you teaching me things. While I taught you about the big bad wolf and the three little piggies, I remember, that you taught me things like feeling happiness and pride, things I've never felt before as a father, for Misako had taken Lloyd away. As we lived in a small cot in the Ninjago forest, I remember the nights when thunderstorms came, and you ended up in my bed, snuggling up to me, scared._

_But it didn't seem to go that way for long. For awhile, I managed to hold back the attacks, but soon they came back, stronger. And I know I couldn't hold on to Zane much longer._

_So I took him to the only place I knew he'll be safe. With my brother._

_"Brother, what are you doing here?" Wu asked, shocked that I was there, never the less, with a little five year old._

_I sighed. "Brother, it won't be long till this evil inside my veins consume me. I know it. And I won't be able to control it, I know it. I'm already changing. This is my son, Zane, for instance. I love him dearly, and wouldn't let anything happen to him. But I keep getting dreams, thrills to hurt him, kill him, and I know it's not me. I've be able to hold it off for this long, but I can't much longer. Please, I love him. Please take care of him."_

_There was a moment of silence. Zane, who couldn't understand this(or had been listening for that matter) stopped playing with the blue toy car I'd let him bring, and looked back and forth at us. He looked sad and scared. "Daddy, did I do something wrong?" He had noticed the look on our faces._

_Wu nodded._

_"Zane," I said. "You're gonna go live with your Uncle Wu now, okay? It's gonna be alright, I-I promise." I had almost started breaking down into tears, my eyes overflowing with them. Sadness filled Zane's face. He rushed over to me and hugged me._

_"No! Me love you Daddy! Please, me sorry, please! Me love you!" He started crying. Tears now flowing freely from my face, I gently pulled him off me. I bent down to reach his level."Zane, this has nothing to do with you. This is not your fault. I-I just can't take care of you anymore."_

_Zane sniffed. "D-Do you not love me anymore?"_

_"What?! No, no, no, I just can't. Daddy, he's got problems. Ones you shouldn't have to deal with. Now be good for your uncle okay? I love you."_

_Zane nodded and we hugged one more time. "I(sniff) love you too, Daddy."_

_The last thing I remember of little Zane was as I looked back as I left. He was holding on to Wu's hand, with a sad face. Looking at him, I could'a swore he whispered,"Daddy."_

Back to Present Time...

* * *

There was a very unpleasant quietness as we all took this in. I thought back to those curious, large, but yet, kind looking eyes. Those had been Garmadon's eyes. And he was looking at me with those exact same eyes. But I couldn't look at him. Swinging my eyes to the floor, I couldn't help thinking hard about what he had said. "That car. I still have that blue toy car," I thought suddenly. I had thought, for all those years, that Dr. Julien given it to me. But the more I thought about it, the more old memories slowly started flowing their way back into my mind. I remembered when Garmadon gave me that car. (I had been three at the time.)

I remembered those seemingly endless nights, when the rainstorms had ranged on, and I had snuggled my way to Garmadon. I remembered the love I held for him. I-I even remembered the day he gave me up. As tears made their way into my eyes, I sniffed and rubbed my nose. There was still one thing on my mind. How did I then turn into a robot? I looked up at Josh Norville. "Alright, I believe you," I said before turning to Garmadon. "But how did I turn into a robot?"

Garmadon looked at me, the same love he held for Lloyd shining in his eyes for me. "That, isn't my tale to tell. That's Wu's.

Wu sighed . " I've never thought I'd need to tell you this. Oh well. It all started a month after Garmadon had left you with me..."

Flashback

* * *

_It all started one rainy, stormy night, completely one month after Garmadon had left Zane. It had been a fine month, but Zane had missed his father terribly and had trouble making friends with the local villager kids. So most of the time, Zane would stay at the monastery and play._

_I had just finished tucking him in and telling him a little bedtime story. For some reason, he seemed terrified of the thunder and rain. Then I had left._

_As I sat in my room, working, I couldn't help but think about Zane. I had couldn't help but come to love him. I truly at that moment saw myself as his uncle, though Garmadon had told me of the story when he found him before he had left. I couldn't help but think maybe that was why he was terrified of the rain and thunder. As I chuckled at the thought of a little baby Zane slipping and sliding of the rather strangely large and big Ninjago tree leaves, some candle wax steadily made it's way onto a paper I was working on before I realized it. As a loud clap of thunder was to be heard, I cursed underneath my breath._

_All of a sudden, a loud bang could be heard. And not one of thunder. My eyes widening, I jumped up, and rushed over to Zane's room, to find little Zane cuddled in a corner, scared, as an evil laugh was to be heard in the darkness. As the lighting flashed I saw, my brother._

* * *

Present Time

"Your brother?!" Josh Norville said, shocked. He turned to face Garmadon, who was now back to leaning on the wall, and looking ashamed. Garmadon's eyes fell to the ground. "You?!"

Wu looked at Josh Norville, annoyed. "Yes. Now please shhhh, so I can finish the rest of this. I'm pretty sure Zane would like to hear the rest of this."

I nodded.

Josh Norville grunted, annoyed, but he nodded.

Flashback

* * *

_As the lighting flashed I saw, my brother. He had completely changed, with his skin now black and his eyes glowing red. The window behind him was completely smashed. No wonder Zane was afraid of him. I was too._

_Garmadon laughed again, as he took notice of me. "Well, well, well. I see you did good on that advice I gave you, Wu. But now, if you don't mind, I need to kill my son."_

_And with that, Garmadon quickly started charging at Zane. As Zane cuddled in the corner, completely frighten and confused, I leapt over there and blocked Garmadon's attack with my Nin-Jo just in time. Garmadon growled as he struggled with his sword to get past my Nin-Jo. Pushing Garmadon back with my Nin-Jo, I quickly grabbed Zane and ran._

_As we quickly ran down the hall in the dark, and the lighting flashed, Garmadon calmly just walked out of Zane's room. "Just stop it Wu and give me the boy!"_

_I looked back at Garmadon as we ran. "Never."_

_Garmadon growled and his brow deepened. And then, all of the sudden, the unimaginable happened right in front us.__As the lightning flashed one more time, our eyes widened as we tried hurriedly to stop sliding on the old hallway floor. Zane gasped._

_The other half of the hallway, was steadily starting to break off and rise up into the air, completely destroying the hallway and all of the lower parts of the monastery. Below the steadily and fast rising hallway, seemed to appear a huge endless looking black hole into darkness. Boards that had held the hallway up broke off, and where now rising in mid-air. We were trapped._

_Behind us, Garmadon laughed. As we both turned around, we saw Garmadon smiling with his right arm up in the air. "Daddy?" Zane whispered. I looked down at him. He looked completely confused and frightened._

_"Zane, that's no longer your father. He's-he's gone."_

_Garmadon chuckled evilly again. "Right you are Wu. Your so called brother is now long gone. And now I plan to make Ninjago into my own image!"_

_Garmadon slowly started lowering his arm. The rising hallway slowly slowed to a stop, fifty feet above us. His eyes narrowed at Zane and his smile turned unbearably crazy mad like. "But why plan to make Ninjago into my own image when first, I can sadistically murder my son Zane?!" He winked evilly at me before starting to head toward us, walking slowly, clearly wanting to enjoy every minute of his sadistic killing._

_I looked up at the risen half of the hallway. Scared, Zane gulped and clamped his self onto my legs._

_As Garmadon slowly made his way towards us, I got an idea. Slowly getting myself free from Zane and looking back and forth at the risen hallway and Garmadon one last time, I started spinning and manged to yell, " Spinjitzu!"_

_My body was soon consumed inside my tornado-like vortex of creation I had created as I had started spinning. Zane looked shocked. Though he had watch me practice fighting before in the monastery, I'd never shown him my Spinjitzu of creation. Quickly, I spun myself into my brother, who with a loud Oof!, fell to ground. Rushing back towards Zane, I picked him up and threw him safely up onto the raised hallway. As Garmadon slowly got up, I jumped up onto the hallway as well._

_"Hurry!" I whispered, motioning for Zane to follow me. As I ran, I thought back to the day when Garmadon had given up Zane and grimaced. I remembered how desperate Garmadon had been a month ago, when he had given him up. I hadn't really given in much thought to the fact that my brother was steadily losing it before. But now I knew why. Why he had given up Zane. And boy was I sure was glad he did._

_Below us, Garmadon growled. In a flash, he inhumanly leaped, or seemed to fly, onto the risen hallway right behind us. His eyes narrowed and he swung. Zane, who had been slightly behind me, fell to the ground with a soft whimper. I stopped and looked behind me. Zane's left leg had been swiftly sliced open, fresh red blood now flooding out and staining his once white pajamas. Garmadon walked up to Zane, till he and his sword was right above him. He put his sword right next to Zane's neck. With his smile completely unbearably crazy mad like, he said, "Good night, little boy."_

_"No!" I cried as the lighting flashed one more time. Garmadon looked up just in time to block my attack and swing me almost over the edge of the hole. I was now clinging to the hanging boards for dear life. I heard Garmadon chuckle as he walked on up to me. "Shame really," he said. "I had really planned to brutely murder my son first. Oh well..."_

_He swung his weapon down, right next to my throat. "Say goodbye."_

_Planning to grab his weapon, and pull myself up while pulling him into the hole, I grabbed onto the sword. But instead of that happening, something else did._

_"Goodby-ahhhhhhhh!"_

_I had launched myself onto the weapon, but instead of pulling myself up, we both fell in. Down into the darkness we fell till we hit the ground floor of the monastery. Though dark, I could see we were in the room of the golden weapons. Garmadon had notice it too, for he dropped his now broken sword, it had broke in the fall, and reached out for one of the golden weapons._

_"Garmadon, no!" I yelled, jumping up. Garmadon turned to face me, the Nunchucks of Lightning now grabbed in his hand. He swung, sending a bolt of lightning at me, which broke my Nin-Jo and made me fly backwards. Garmadon turned to grab the Scythe of Quakes before coming over to finish me._

_"Garmadon, stop! This isn't you! Remember! Remember your son!" I yelled as Garmadon walked closer and closer. I didn't want to hurt him. He-he was my brother. Or at least he once was._

_Garmadon chuckled evilly as he stood upon me. " Forget it Wu. Your pathetic excuse as a brother is gone, and is now replaced with me! The all great and powerful me!"_

_Grimacing, I suddenly launched myself at Garmadon, and Spinjitzued. Garmadon flew all the way back to the wall that held the Golden Weapons, and as the thunder rolled on once again, slammed into it, causing the Sword of Fire and the Shurikens of Ice to fly off. They landed right next to me._

_I quickly bent down and picked they up. Before Garmadon could attack once more, I swung the Sword of Fire down, causing a blast of fire to head Garmadon's way. It pushed Garmadon all the way out of the monastery. I slowly followed him._

_"Please brother," I said. "Snap out of this!"_

_Garmadon grinned evilly at me. "Never." He attacked._

_I fell to the ground, the shurikens and sword falling out of my reach. Garmadon placed the Scythe of Quakes near my neck._

_"Say goodbye brother."_

_All of what happened so fast, I suddenly felt numb. A huge lightning bolt suddenly snapped at the ground near us, creating a huge sudden endless looking hole and shaking the ground beneath us._

_"Ahhhhhhh!" Garmadon yelled, as he stumbled and fell into the endless hole. "I will be back!"_

_ Seconds flew by as I stayed near the hole, completely numb. Then suddenly seemingly remembering what had happened earlier inside, I hurriedly, rushed inside and hopped or crossed over barriers towards Zane. I quickly bent down and tore off some of his not yet stained pajama bottoms and hurriedly wrapped it around his sliced leg. "You're gonna be alright," I promised softly._

_The next few minutes flew by, all of which, I felt numb and couldn't do anything. I couldn't believe it. He had finally lost. My brother, he had tried to kill his own son. For the next few minutes I could do nothing but hold onto Zane . I even felt too numb to notice Zane was still frightened and silently crying._


	4. Panem Snow's Dimensional Authorites

_Dawn seemed to find it's self the seemingly remains of last night's events as the light, though barely there, began it's way through the gray sky. The rain had manged to find it's self go awry till gone in the middle of the night, but the light gray clouds had stayed, leaving the sky's light having to find it's way through little holes in the clouds. All was silent inside Zane's room, except for the light sound of sketches made by a light little pen and the light sound of the tick tocks of the seconds going by._

_As the seconds seemed to find themselves go awry with time, I looked up from my sketch pad and hummed slightly. Looking over at Zane, I watched as he sighed peacefully in his sleep. Without moving his left leg off the lifted blanket it was on, he rolled over onto his side. I looked down back at my sketches. _

_We were both inside Zane's room, waiting out the storm of the Garmadon events. Since the moving of the hallway boards had severely messed up the rest of the monastery's boards, making the place extremely dangerous, and that I wasn't sure that Garmadon had completely given up yet, we had stayed in the only room that seemed to me safe. Zane's room._

_I was now trying to think of ways that I could keep Zane safe from Garmadon. So far my sketch pad was almost filled with possible ideas, but none to me that seemed like they would completely work. All except for one. Getting up, I, with great sadness, accepted what I had to do if I wanted this plan to work._

_Putting my sketch pad up in the process, I walked over towards Zane and slightly shook him awake. "Huh?" Zane mumbled as he stirred in his sleep. _

_"Zane, hurry ,get up. We need to go," I whispered softly. Half asleep, Zane sat up. "W-where are we going?"_

_"We're going to see an old friend of mine."_

**::**

_The door to the old tea shop creaked open loudly, therefore telling the old lady we were there before the loud ringing of the bell did. The old lady, with her light gray and frizzy hair in a bun and light old blue eyes, looked up from the counter. "May I help you?" _

_"Yes, actually you can," I said, walking up towards the counter while Zane looked around curiously. Finally, his eyes rested on the old lady, or better known as Mystake. "Is she the old friend of yours?"_

_Mystake raised an eyebrow and gave me a glare that clearly said," Really, old friend?" I nervously chuckled before saying, "No. But we need to get something here first. " _

_I turned back to face Mystake, her face still fix in an uncaring glare. "May we please have some Refreshal Tea?" _

_Mystake shook her head. "Never heard of it."_

_Digging into my pocket, I pulled out some gold coins. After a few seconds flew by with her eyes lowered onto her payment, Mystake looked up. "Let me look in the back."_

_A few seconds later, she came back with small, brownish orange, and roundish bottle of tea. As she handed to me, her eyes landed back on Zane. "For him?" _

_"Yes. How'd you guess?" _

_Mystake picked up the gold coins and placed them in the cash register. She motioned back at Zane, who was still looking around busily. "His father came around here not too long ago, looking for Travel Tea."_

_Mystake leaned closed to me and whispered, "So how hard was it to get him out of the house?" _

_I thought back to earlier this morning, when I had to mange getting little Zane past all those blocks and barriers. The crisp, cold morning wind still felt fresh on my face._

_I shook my head, shaking my thoughts out of my mind. "A nightmare. But I plan to fix this." _

_Mystake knew about Garmadon's problem. She had been there, right after the first Serpentine War, when Garmadon had his first real attack. _

_Mystake motioned towards Zane one last time. "Wu, be careful of the consequences." _

**::**

_The snow had started lazily on it's own way in the wind by floating in the soft currents as I opened the door to my old friend's hidden workshop in the Birchwood Forest._

_Dr. Julien looked up from his work and smiled. "Why, hello Wu. Nice to see you. Who's your, um, little friend?" I looked down at Zane, who was looking around the hidden workshop, amazed. I smiled. _

_"Hey Zane, why don't you go over there and play with your toy car?" I said softly._

_Zane smiled. "Okay, Uncle Wu!" he said before running over to a corner of the workshop to play._

_Turning back towards Dr. Julien, I saw his smile brighten. "I didn't know you had a nephew, Wu."_

_I frowned sadly. "That's the problem."_

_Dr. Julien's friendly smile slowly faded away as I filled him in. It only took a few minutes, but to me it felt like a few years. _

_"And that is why I've finally resigned myself onto the one thing I can do. R-"_

_"Refreshal Tea," Dr. Julien muttered softly. I nodded. _

_"The only problem with that is the fact of him turning into a robot and forgetting all of his past memories. Though the tea will remake him so Garmadon will not recognize him, it will turn him into a robot and make him forget all of his past and of all those who cared for him. That's why I'm here. To ask you for a favor. Once the Refreashal Tea has wiped his memories clean, Zane can't remember till the time is right or he'll might become disgruntled and start looking for his real father. Or, though Garmadon won't recognize him, he will still attack Zane as long as he's with me. So I'm asking if you would watch over him till the time is right, so he'll be safe." _

_Dr. Julien smiled kindly. "Wu, we've been old friends since as long as I can remember. You didn't even have to ask." _

_I nodded. "Alright. Then let's get this over with." Dr. Julien nodded. _

_I turned over towards Zane, who was still busily playing with his blue toy car. "Zane, can you please come here and drink this? It will make your leg feel better." Zane looked up and smiled happily, showing that he hadn't been at all listening in on the conversation. He stood up and walked on up to us. _

_"Okay Uncle Wu."_

_Dr. Julien handed him the Refreshal Tea and told him to sit down on his bed. Zane nodded and drinked the tea. Suddenly, his eyes rolled to the inside of his head and Zane fell, stiff as a dead body, all the way down on Dr. Julien's bed. It happened quick, Zane turning into a robot. Soon I found myself staring at Dr. Julien as he was steadily opening Zane's stomach. Instead of blood or guts, now it was filled with clockworks and other things. I breathed in deeply. For me, this was a very hard sight. _

_Dr. Julien was just about to turn on Zane's on switch when he stopped and looked at me. "Y-you might want to go. We don't want Zane remembering." _

_Breaking out of my trance like state, I nodded and got ready to leave. "Alright, just let me leave first." Dr. Julien nodded._

_The last thing I heard inside of there as I left was Dr. Julien saying," Hello Zane..."_

Presant Time

* * *

There was a moment of silence as we watched the other group members take this in. Garmadon and Wu had just finished filling me in a few minutes ago, and now we were filling in the rest of them.

Garmadon stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, listening quietly to all of this, and walked around the dining room table towards me. (We were now in the dining room)

"I-I had been using dark magic around that time. That's how I was able to raise the hallway and inhumanly jump upon top of it. And we never told you this before because after all of this happened (He at this moment motioned to everyone) we didn't think you'll ever need to know this ." Garmadon looked down at the ground. "But for all these years, I've been wanting to tell you I-I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't control myself then."

I nodded solemnly . I still couldn't believe it. After all these years...

I mean my whole life had been a lie. I wasn't mad at them, of course not, for it had only been done to protect me, but it was still mind blowing.

It was overpowering. It was madness.

"So Zane was never a nindroid to begin with?" Jay whispered, amazed. Garmadon nodded.

"So that's what's always powered you, Zane," Kai whispered, also amazed. I nodded. "Your human heart transformed into a robot's."

Lloyd looked completely stunned. "Zane's my brother?" Garmadon nodded. There was another moment of silence as Josh Norville slowly made his way up to me.

"Zane, I know that's a lot to take in at once, and I'm really sorry to tell you there's more."

My eyes widened in shock and surprise. "There's more?!"

Josh Norville nodded solemnly. Reaching into his pocket again, he pulled out an envelope. He handed it over to me. I looked down on it as the softness of the envelope touched my skin. Nicely printed and bold words were upon the front of it. It read:

**To Mr. Z. Narcisse **

**(****_Sent from the Great_**** Gatsby****_ dimension)_**

**St. Stevensburg Of Hwargts School **

Slowly, I pulled out the letter and read:

**St. Stevensburg of Hwargts School for Purebloods**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Narcisse,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at St. Stevensburg of Hwargs School for Purebloods. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September the 1st.

Yours sincerely,

Enchantra

_(Deputy Headmistres)_

"Due to the fact of being the pureblood son of Reid and Norma Narcisse, you are required to go to St. Stevensburg of Hwargts School for Purebloods. It's the other reason I'm here. It's been a law since the Pureblood War that every single pureblood between the ages eleven and seventeen from every single dimension must go to this school."

"But I'm not between the ages eleven and seventeen! I'm a twenty-eight year old robot!"

Josh Norville nodded. "Not in this dimension, you're not. But in the Great Gatsby dimension, you are. You see, time weaves differently in each and every dimension, this being one of the faster ones. Once upon your arrival in the Great Gatsby dimension, you will transform into an eleven year old." Josh Norville turned to face Wu. "I am also led to believe that this Refreshal Tea sped up your years in this dimension?"

Wu nodded. "And since the Refreshal Tea was only created and used this dimension , once you leave it, it should dissolve off you. Leaving the real you. The Refreshal Tea shall only work in this dimension."

"So Zane's younger than _me_?!" Lloyd breathed.

"Yes," Josh Norville said slowly, a puzzled and perplexed look making it's way onto his face.

"It's a long story," I muttered.

Silence seemed to fill our ears one more full last time, as we all took this in, particularly me. Still feeling way too numb about all this, looked back down at my letter. Over and over in my head, I reread it. _"Dear Mr. Narcisse, we are pleased to inform..."_

I still couldn't believe all this. I mean, I guess deep down I knew this was all true, but still all of my life I had thought I was Zane Julien the nindroid, when really I had all of this behind me! I was once really a human, had a brother, and now everything all made sense! The dream, my power source, or even that Garmadon now looks at me like a son. And somehow, instead of the common sense that should have filled my mind to tell me the craziness of all this, the excitement of all this had somehow manged to swell inside of me, like a giant balloon.

I was excited. It was like a new challenge, except this one would have me learning magic and power, instead of fighting snakes or power stealing madmen.

Finally, or what seemed like finally, I looked up from my letter to Josh Norville, who flashed at me a warm, friendly smile. "S-so I really am a pureblood?" I said, finally finding my voice once again. Josh Norville nodded.

"Yes. And a good one at that, once you've been trained up a bit. I might even reckon you'll even be a natural firebender or waterbender, like your mother and father. And don't worry about the school, you'll love it there. Seven years there, and you won't even know yourself. You'll be with youngsters like yourself for a change."

Jay grinned, and pumped his fists into the air. "Yeah! Who's going to a magic school?! We are!" I smiled. At least my friends were excited to go too.

Josh Norville frowned. "Actually, only purebloods can go." Jay slowly stopped grinning as he let his fists slowly loosen to the ground. "O-oh okay."

My eyes widened in shock. "What?!" I exclaimed. It felt like someone had suddenly took a pin and struck at the excitement balloon inside my chest, popping it in an instance. "Only purebloods can go?!"

Josh Norville nodded. "And that is why my other, other reason I'm here stands. To get you ready for St. Stevensburg."

"Ready for St. Stevensburg?"

"Well of course! How else do you expect you'll get your course books and everything you need?!" Josh Norville said before turning towards Nya, who so happened to be the closest member of the gang to the new Destiny's Bounty's wheel. "Now, if you don't mind, I would really like to take my godson shopping for school supplies, so if you will please perhaps land us, maybe say in that approaching desert?"

"Wait, you're leaving now?!" Kai exclaimed.

Suddenly, I got extremely nervous. Leave _now?! _B-but I've never been anywhere Ninjago, it was my home, how was I suppose to-

"Don't worry, we'll be back. In fact, Zane has a whole other week left to go before he absolutely has to go."

Nya looked over towards Wu, who nodded at her, before turning back over to the wheel to turn it. It was clear she was uncertain about Josh Norville.

Josh Norville looked back at me. "You ready?"

I thinking a minute over this, nodded.

**...**

The new Destiny's Bounty loudly and swiftly landed. Dust of the desert, swirled in the new founded wind. Garmadon and I put our arm up to our heads to keep the sand out of our eyes as we walked up the stairs leading up to the deck. Slowly, the sandy wind settled, letting me bring down my arm. I squinted . Hundreds of miles of sand seemed to surround us and go on for miles and miles, with no sighs of what seemed of human life. Or any life in that matter. Where it seemed like no one could hear your loud pain-stricken, yells for miles.

Strangely, I suddenly felt a pang of fear inside of me. Why, in all places, did Josh Norville pick this human lifeless like place? What seemed like a perfect killing spot...

What if Josh Norville actually wasn't my godfather, but an enemy of the ninjas? What if he tricked Sensi Wu to kill me? A lump of fear seemed to find it's self forming in the middle of my throat, making it hard for me to breathe as Josh Norville walked up the stairs leading up to the deck in pursuit. I watched as he grinned as Kai finished up saying something, and laugh. I grimaced as I wrapped my hands harder around the railing of the new Destiny's Bounty, pushing my fingernails into my hands. I wanted to bang my head upon the railing. Why, in the world was I afraid? I was a ninja for Pete's sake! I shouldn't be afraid, but yet ready! I should feel strong, steady, or uncaring even!

Before I knew it, the drawbridge to the new Destiny's Bounty had landed onto the ground, and Josh Norville was already halfway across it when he looked back at me. I gulped. He flashed me a friendly and kind looking smile. "You coming?"

Snapping out of my trance like thinking state, I quickly let go of the railing and joined him. I told myself not to worry, because if he did, I'll be ready...

Before I knew it, it seemed like seconds flashing by, Josh Norville and I had gotten off the drawbridge, and was waving goodbye to the gang till the drawbridge was raised and they were off. Soon they were nothing but a small speck in the sky, seemingly going farther and father away, getting smaller and smaller.

I turned around as I heard Josh Norville starting to complain. "Urrg! These stupid little dimensional travelers! Ever since Panem Snow became one of the most important presidents in the universe, the production of these new dimensional travelers has became garbage! Not, not that Panem Snow isn't a good president of course," Josh Norville said, turning towards me. He looked slightly nervous, like he had suddenly halfway thought I might just perhaps have a rather strong different idea in the political views of this Panem Snow. I shrugged. I didn't even have a clue who this Panem Snow was.

Josh Norville closed and reopened the dimensional traveler, this time it showed the little weird ray of rainbow like it did the first time. Josh Norville grinned. "Ah, there we go!"

Quickly, he touched the pearl and a pinkish purple dial appeared, which he started to turn, like a school locker lock. The little ray of rainbow disappeared and every time he turned the dial, a small little window of people and places appeared. Finally, he stopped.

Laying the dimensional traveler onto the ground, Josh Norville backed up, pushing me back with his arm. "Best if you stand back."

I nodded.

Suddenly, the little window started to grow bigger and bigger with a loud whoshing sound, until suddenly, it shot up into the high air with a pink beam following it.

I gasped. Josh Norville grinned at my surprise.

Suddenly, the window fell to the ground right next to the dimensional traveler. Everything else stopped.

Still grinning, Josh Norville walked halfway through the portal. "Well come on!" he said.

Then I followed Josh Norville through the portal and into a world I didn't know.

Or at least..., so I thought.

...

The first thing I noticed as the white blinding flash enveloped me, was that I suddenly felt shorter, like as if my body had just suddenly dropped off three full inches. And as the blinding flash continued, I felt like, if-if this is even possible, that my body was changing. It felt like it was pulling away at the hard, tough looking old tin nindroid I once was, for it to be soonly be replaced with a soft, little, and innocent kid. Soon though, the blinding flash left, leaving as fast as it had came.

As I opened my eyes, and as place begun forming into view, I looked down. Away was my sturdy build and bulkiness, to be replaced with soft, light skin. And even though my clothes were smaller as well, they had gotten smaller with me, my ninja outfit seemed no longer tight and snuggled up to me like it once was, but instead, it was doing quite the opposite. Though it still "technically" fitted me, it now fitted very loosely, and there was now in fact enough room for me and Josh Norville inside. My hair, now down and the color of soft, crispy, newly laid snow, laid down on my head to look a lot like Josh Norville's (long and shaggy) except for the little bits of unruly hair now all over my head that refused to go down, and had decided to reveal it's self to me by pushing my new bangs into my eyes. Somehow; oddly I had quiet calmly realized that I was an eleven-year-old kid. I strangely didn't feel tensed, or even affected by it. In fact, I actually-for the first time ever actually- felt physically accurate, as if I knew deep down inside me, this-this is how my body is supposedly supposed to be like.

I quickly brushed them out of the way as I suddenly found Josh Norville watching me. With a moment of sad recognization hinted on his face, he suddenly flashed a grin at me, reached over and started ruffling up my hair.

"Hey, stop it!"I raised up my hands defenselessly. Josh Norville stopped and chuckled. Nervously, I patted my unruly hair. Josh Norville laughed once again before turning and starting to walk away. I followed him in pursuit, looking around as seemed to be in some strange white and yellow tiled train station, with Josh Norville walking steadily towards one of the small lingering lines of people that stood, waiting, in what seemed like a turnstyle and a ticket booth. Straight north of those things were sighs on the wall, ones saying things like:** Aliens, Mushroomlized, and The Great Gatsby**. To the far right of me, behind a white tiled column, trains of all sorts and sizes seemed to go on about their way, back and forth. Huge men, all wearing red and slightly blue uniforms, stood formally around the area in different areas, and if you look close enough at them, you could see that they seemed to have the built and scruffiness of the body and face of a huge bulldog, I noticed as one stared me down as we passed. I gulped.

Turning back to look at Josh Norville, I said, "T-this is the Great Gatsby dimension?"

"Huh, what? Oh, no, no, no, no." (Josh Norville had started laughing now at this.)

"Zane, welcome to the Panem Snow Crossroads of Dimensional Travel Station!"

"The what?!"

"The Panem Snow Crossroads of Dimensional Travel Station. Another thing added since the appointment of Panem Snow as one of the most important presidents in the universe. It's the last step of dimensional traveling. Panem has been trying to help improve the situation since she first heard about it." Josh Norville stopped and looked back at me. "You could either take the train or the dimensional portals. If you ask me though, I preferably prefer the dimensional portals," Josh Norville said before turning back around, and walking again. I followed again, in pursuit.

I looked around again, mainly looking at the guards. I could'a now swore that the guards had huge scruffy blueish grey bulldog faces.

"What's with all the guards?"

Josh Norville shrugged mindlessly." Oh, they're just the Panem Snow Crossroads of Dimensional Travel Station's newest development in security systems. Can't be too tight with security nowadays, after all what's happened, of course . I mean, we did just finish up a huge, major all out universal war after all. And with that idea in mind, you can never be too sure what crazy manic would, or when for that matter, attack for revenge on their side."

My eyes widened up in surprise as I struggled to keep up. (Josh Norville had now started speeding up his pace.)

"A huge major all out universal war?"

"Yep."

Josh Norville suddenly stopped and turned around to face me again as we reached one of the lingering lines. "You still have your list? It was the second sheet in your envelope."

I nodded, and started to pull out my envelope from my pocket.

BAM!

A huge explosion rocketed the station, causing Josh Norville and I to whip around towards the noise.

There, behind the second of the three white tiled columns, a scene was going on.

A man, around the age of twenty it seemed, with a black and white mask, blue skin, a long red cape swung around his neck that went almost all the way down to his feet , and wearing a black turtleneck tuxedo was being grabbed by two of the bulldog guards, despite his protests.

"I didn't do it!" He yelled as they started to drag him away.

"Yea right, tell that to the judge," one said as a third bulldog guard reached them. The other one nodded, as he reached into one of the man's many pockets and pulled out a stack of dynamite, suddenly causing tons of boxes labeled" **Dynamite**" to flow out. The man struggled even more.

"That isn't mine! You will all pay! You will all feel the wrath of Mumbo Jumbo!"

"Yea, yea, we'll pay alright," one of the bulldog guards said mindlessly as they grabbed better hold of the man and started to pull him away.

"You shall all pay! You will all pay for what you've done to my lord, Grinmey!" The man's eyes narrowed on me, locking on mine, as they struggled to pull him away.

"You, you, young child shall also be one of those that feel my wrath!"

Sneering and wheezing, the man was taken slowly away. The third bulldog guard, who had been watching this the whole time, turned to the side and pulled out a little walkie talkie. "The Mumbo Jumbo threat has been done with. Repeat, the Mumbo Jumbo threat has been taken care of." The guard turned off the walkie talkie and turned to us. "You may now return to your planed, everyday activities. The threat has been taken care of," he said before walking off.

Josh Norville looked back at me, like as if nothing had just happened, as everyone else went back to what they were doing. "So, you still have your list?"

I nodded, and pulled out my school list. As the lingering line grew shorter and shorter still, I read aloud :

**St. Stevensburg of Hwargts School for Purebloods**

Uniform:

1\. Three Sets of Plain Work Robes-Black-( For special occasions that will occur through the year)

2\. One Plain Pointed Hat –Black-(For special occasions that will occur through the year)

3\. One Pair of Protective Gloves(dragon hide or similar)

4\. One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Books

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_The Standard Book of Earthbending ( Grade 1)_ by Earthbender Master Yu

_ Mastering Waterbending (Grade 1)_ by Waterbender Master Pakku

_The Standard Beginner's Guide of Mastering Firbending ( Grade 1)_ by Firebender Master Iroh

_The Movements and Spiritualism of Airbending (Grade 1)_ by Master Gyatso

_The Sun Warriors and their Movements _by Geong Tenn

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

_Magical Creatures and their Preserves _by Stan Sorenson

_The Boy who would be Merlin _by Jane Youish_  
_

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, a small animal from their homeland

Looking up from my school list, I wondered aloud, " Can we find all this where we're going ,Mr. Josh Norville?"

Josh Norville looked down at me. "If you know where to go. And Zane, I'm your godfather-you can just call me Josh, okay?"

I nodded, before going back to my list.

Twice today it seemed, a ballon sized air of excitment seemed to fill inside of me- starting within my chest. This was it. I was finally going on an adventure where I-I was the main leader-the main one. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Lloyd and his natural elemental abilities, but-But this was exciting and finally on me. And looking up at Josh now, the fears of him betraying seemed silly and floated away. As we both stepped forward in line, I looked back down at my school list. "1 set of glass or crystal phials_, now what the heck are phials?" _ I thought.

"Location?"

The voice rang suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts, making me jerk my head up. We were now at the front of the line with the ticket booth and turnstyles- and a rather large, ugly purple, pink, and green dress wearing, uncaringly agitated looking, and gum chewing black haired lady staring down at me from within the ticket booth. A large pink bubble of bubblegum brewed out of her mouth before popping and going right back in.

"Oh, um-yes, the Great Gatsby dimension please," Josh said, reaching into his pants pocket, and pulling out a small, dim, bent up, and ugly yellowish gold colored coin-placing it onto the ticket booth. The ticket booth lady nodded before pulling out two hand held scanners to scan us with. All of a sudden, the balloon of excitement inside of me just seemed to pop. Filling so full of excitement earlier, I had left for adventure, not realizing that I might need money..., and that wasn't Ninjago money. _Oh, how could I've been so foolish!? What would happen now?! Would Josh get mad at me, disappointed of me, his own godson not having at least one coin of his dimension's money... Okay, the last one of those thoughts was really stupid..._

"Any particular spot?" the lady asked.

"Yes, near Diagon Alley of TellTale Heart would be great."

The lady nodded before pressing a button inside of the ticket booth. A blue portal simultaneously appeared suddenly right in front of us. "Good day."

"Yes, well um, come on Zane," Josh said before walking into the portal. I followed.

...

A few, small green weeds made themselves visible as the portal disappeared, leaving us in a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and the few weeds. "Ah perfect," Josh said, before once again digging into his pockets- as I quickly scanned the place. What kind of place was this?! This-this was were Josh wanted to take me? Suddenly the fears of Josh betraying seemed not so silly as I looked at him, and watched him dig along inside of his pockets. "Here we go...," Josh said looking up, and having a wand in hand. "Now if I remember correctly,.. three up... and two across..." He tapped the wall three times with his wand. The brick he had touched quivered- it wiggled- in the middle, a small hole appeared- it grew wider and wider- a second they were looking at an archway leading to an old looking, but marvelous and filled street that seemed to go on forever. I gasped.

"Welcome Zane," said Josh," To Diagon Alley of TellTale Heart."


End file.
